


【艾莱/进巨莱】我流强奸文学

by boxiang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	【艾莱/进巨莱】我流强奸文学

铠之巨人的后颈被咬开了一个大洞，进击巨人提着莱纳衣服的领口，一下子将他举到半空里。莱纳原本仍在巨人化的混沌之中，此时感到宽松的衣料卡住他的脖子，像一个上吊绳那样，把他整个人高高地吊了起来。他张着嘴，努力把空气吸进嗓子眼里，窒息感飞快地袭来，将他唤醒了。

是艾伦把莱纳抓了起来。布朗副长身材高大，纵使他比在帕拉迪岛上执行任务时瘦削不少，也是个十分有力的男人，但进击巨人抓着他的时候，那样子像是孩子在抓着一颗糖。

莱纳盯着艾伦，从仰视到平视——风在高处呼啸而过，混杂无数的喊叫、痛哭。冷空气住了他的鼻孔和嘴唇，简直像置身于冰水之中，叫莱纳一时吐不出半口气。他睁着眼，嗓子眼发酸，感到十分想吐，脑袋像是被锤子凿开似的那么疼，鼻腔里灌满了冰冷的血味，还有一丁点儿火药味。

风的味道太熟悉了，将莱纳顷刻间带了回去：闻起来像是战线前的动员所。

动员所里没有好回忆。莱纳吞了一下口水，强迫自己清醒过来。风好似耳光一样抽打他的脸，艾伦抓着他的衣领，将布朗副长拉近。进击巨人的牙床一直咧到两腮，看上去随时随地都有如摆出了一副英俊又疯癫的怒容，他的头颅十分巨大，从鼻孔和嘴唇之间不断吐出热烫的气体，轻易就把莱纳的身子在空中吹得摇摇晃晃。

莱纳睁大眼，看着巨人在头发之中闪烁的眼睛，他长久以来在马莱的训练都是在教会他，要如何在各种各样的极端条件之下仍保持冷静，而眼下的情况又无疑就是极端条件之一——莱纳拼命地在风中呼吸，感到肺叶都颤抖起来，但他同时又无比地清醒，几乎像是隔着一层毛玻璃那样，对被巨人抓起来这件事感觉不到多少恐惧。

莱纳张开口，没有像刚才在地下室时那样难以吐字了：“……艾伦……艾伦！我们……”

他不确定艾伦听没听见他说话，或者艾伦不想和他再说什么。莱纳眼前的牙关一下子张开，巨人口腔里的热气扑面而来，他瞅见那个仿佛是巨大的铜钟一般的喉头，正在黑漆漆的嗓子眼里摇晃。

莱纳惊叫一声，牙关没有合上，他头抵着舌面，还能嗅到外头冷风的气味，舌头上带着湿哒哒的口水，只朝口腔里一收，就把莱纳整个儿抬起来，抵在了巨人坚硬的上颚。莱纳被狠狠压在了上面，像一块儿被煮碎了的蔬菜那样贴在巨人的嘴里，一口气也吸不到了，胸腔被压得扁扁的。进击巨人的口水和口腔里的软肉那么有力，几乎让莱纳感觉艾伦是真的想把自己碾碎了一块儿吃掉。他张开嘴，一丁点的反抗都没有，只睁着眼，感到舌面贴上了他颤抖的眼球，莱纳使劲儿闭上眼睛，心脏因为窒息跳得飞快，不断从喉咙里发出断续的、颤抖的低声喊叫。

莱纳·布朗，你控制不住自己的声音了，才从嗓子里挤出这种示弱的哀叫，你即将死于窒息，死于艾伦之手……

好结局，莱纳会欣然接受的。

但艾伦没想着从他那儿索取那么多。实际上，他可能只是怕莱纳直接在嘴里巨人化才用的这么大的力气，莱纳憋着气，血液冲得耳鼓突突直跳。在他被憋得即将彻底失去意识之前，莱纳几乎分不清到底是骨头断裂的脆响先来到，还是他的惨叫先来到，但等他反应过来的时候，艾伦的舌根已经鼓了起来。莱纳被猛地推向牙关，一下子被吐出了进击巨人的口腔。

副战士长眼前发黑，直直撞进了巨人的掌心里。莱纳浑身湿透了，屋顶在他身边焚烧，火带着冷意，火光冲天，莱纳大声咳嗽，吐出嘴里的口水，同时又反射性地，像呕吐似的地呼吸。他的肺张开了，呼吸道发出无法控制的号哭一般的声音。莱纳在战场上被炸了太多次了，他甚至感觉不到骨折的疼痛，但无数烟花般的亮点儿，依旧在他漆黑的视野之中闪烁：“艾伦……艾……呜……呜呕……”

莱纳厉声咳嗽起来，他蜷缩的半边身子都像是被压碎了，手臂和小腿立时腾起了巨人之力修复伤口时的热度。他朝下看去，满地废墟之中，马莱人的尸体在砖墙之间像是嫩芽那样冒头。莱纳扭过头——他就知道，艾伦是不会让他这么离开的——进击巨人伸出手，用一根手指头把莱纳翻了过来。

莱纳尽力抬头，同进击巨人那双发光的绿眼睛对视，巨人脸上的肌肉挤在一起，看起来随时都怒气冲冲，但那双艾伦的眼睛却几乎是平和的。

因此尽管莱纳心知肚明，自己应该现在就设法逃走，在这种危急时刻，任何战士的折损对于马莱来说都是一次不幸的损失。但他却还是什么都没有做，好像那点儿骨折真的能把莱纳怎么样了似的。莱纳的眼睛一眨不眨地看着艾伦的眼睛，他抬起自己没骨折的那只胳膊，手指发着颤，上面的口水都被风吹得十分冰冷。他把那只手摁在了进击巨人的牙齿上。

莱纳刚才一直在叫艾伦的名字，但在这个时候，他一个字都吐不出来，走到他们这一步，任何对话看似都不能再把事情变得更好或者更糟了。

他还没真正来得及做点什么，进击巨人又把莱纳拎起来，丢到掌心上，开始舔他。

莱纳下意识抬起手臂来挡住自己，断裂的骨骼挤压着，碎骨片不断扎进肉里，疼得他简直没法儿保持这个动作。巨人的舌头从牙关里吐出来，浅粉红色的舌面，深粉红色的舌根，一下子就把莱纳从头舔到脚。

随后，巨人用食指把莱纳压在掌心中央，尝试把舌尖探进莱纳的嘴里。副战士长努力地弯曲自己几根手指头，他的指甲狠狠扣入舌面上的肉里，一边用摇头，一边发出几声费劲儿的哼叫，这简直像是被一个人骑在胸口，强迫着做口交——但是谁能叫备受尊敬的布朗副长被这样折辱呢？若他说了一个“不”字，谁敢真正在这种事情上强迫他？

莱纳闭上眼，舌头不断地挤进他嘴里，口水沾满了那些短短的金头发，把它们全都打湿了，贴在莱纳的额头上。莱纳挺起上半身，喉结弹跳着，被不断插入的舌尖弄得嘴角发痛，他抓着自己的脖子，扯开了领口的布料，本能地想立刻把那条东西呕吐出来，但只让进巨的舌尖在他的嘴里推得更深了。

巨人有一条舌尖狭长的舌头，只朝着莱纳的嘴唇里挺进一点儿，布朗副长都感觉这块肉已经怼进他的食道，将他的下颌撑得鼓鼓囊囊。这是一个吻？还是这是一道刑？莱纳摇着头，嗓子眼里的痛呼已经变成了哭叫。

他浑身湿透了，都是口水，腰带松脱了，外套的扣子被跩得东倒西歪，巨人的手指头贴着他湿哒哒的、粘在了腿上的军裤。艾伦只用两根手指就把他的裤子撕开了，裤腰扯到大腿根上，卡在屁股上缘，只露出完全湿掉的灰色内裤。莱纳喘着气，冷风把他体表的温度迅速带走，皮肤上浮起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他被顶得不由自主张开腿，夹着巨人粗长的舌头，那根发育良好的大阴茎戳着进击巨人舌头的背面，丰富的血管为舌下带来无数凸起，又湿又滑，阴茎隔着一层内裤，一点儿也不爽，却逐渐在巨人的舌头上变态地蹭得半勃了。

舌头在莱纳窒息死亡之前从他嘴里退出去，莱纳被翻过来，轻轻松松撕掉了白军裤。进击巨人低下头来，眼睛简直像两面镜子，倒映出莱纳苍白的大腿后侧，那里的皮肤在莱纳离开战场之后就没受过伤了，是新长出来不到一个月的新肉，无有一丝伤疤。莱纳的灰色内裤陷进了臀缝里，臀缝有如一道河床，陷进去的布料被沾湿了，显得颜色尤其深。

副战士长吐出满嘴的口水，他趴在巨人粗糙的掌心上，深深地呼吸，感到胸口在打颤，每一口气都汹涌而入，填满他的鼻腔。莱纳总是一个知道自己该做什么的人，但在同艾伦有关的事情上时，莱纳总可能变得手足无措。于是在所有居民都看不见的高空，受人尊敬的布朗副长趴在那，被两只巨人的手指头掰开双腿，舌尖朝着他的股缝，不容拒绝地碾了过去。

即使隔着布料，那种被一条热烫柔软的舌头接触的感觉也十分鲜明。巨人的舌头很大，莱纳在他把舌尖伸进来的时候“啊”了一声，臀肌立刻缩紧起来。他感觉自己的臀缝都被整个儿撑大、塞满了，再随着舌头的离开再次贴到一块儿，布料贴在后穴上，口水透了进去，一直流到他半勃的阴茎上头。

巨人身上的热气在他屁股上吹拂，莱纳抓住进击巨人的一根手指头，想把腿并起来，但在绝对悬殊的力量面前，他的挣扎简直微不足道。进击巨人甚至可能连他那毫无诚意的挣扎也感觉不到，莱纳的内裤很快被撕了下来，舌尖直接贴到了他的股缝里。

莱纳咬着嘴唇，被两根手指带着，不由挺起后腰，简直就像是在撅着屁股求艾伦多来舔他一样。他的股缝已经被舔得又热又麻，后穴紧缩着，被舌尖一探一探的。

莱纳不由想起自己刚才被这条舌头几乎顶到咽喉的感觉——他的屁股是塞不下这种东西的！副战士长努力扭过头去，脖子绷得作痛。在他视线的最边缘，舌头从上到下，舔着莱纳湿透了的衬衫，衬衫粘在了他身上，进击巨人的舌尖擦过脊柱中间的凹缝，接着再次舔到两瓣屁股之间。舌头那么热，莱纳的双腿发软，阴茎毫无反应，他本人却依旧感觉到一股极其奇怪的性快感。

莱纳心脏跳得飞快，他贴着巨人粗糙的掌心，呼气声全喷在了自己脸上。莱纳无法控制地、可耻地心想，若进击巨人也有嘴唇，自己的臀肉一定紧贴着他的唇纹。

进击巨人的眼睛转了一下，扫过莱纳白军装下面的苍白大腿，还有体面干净的灰色袜子。艾伦从没见过莱纳这么穿，他在104 那会儿和莱纳黏在一起，莱纳就像个普通的士兵，而等到艾伦在马莱·中东战场上追着莱纳跑的时候，也从来都见不到莱纳打扮得这么正式。

巨人把舌尖塞进莱纳的后穴里，只一下，口水就顺着缝隙往里流进去，括约肌很紧，而舌头比它能承受的尺寸大太多了。莱纳双腿打抖，掐着眼前那根手指头，因为疼痛而本能地挣扎起来。

舌尖还在往里深入，热乎乎的空气拍打着他的屁股肉。那侵犯简直毫无章法，而且半点儿快感也没有，莱纳张着嘴，从喉咙里挤出断断续续的喘息声，他感到自己的肠道干涩得可怕，即使是口水也不能让它变得顺畅半分。舌头一点一点地塞进去的同时，半勃的阴茎也迅速变软。

莱纳咬着嘴唇，呼吸又深又长，想用这个来缓解自己的疼痛。即使在这种情况下，他也还记得孩子们仍在窗户旁边，他们看不见自己，但，“布朗副长”，决不能叫出声音来，给人知道他正在被进击巨人做这种事……

括约肌传来剧痛，哪怕艾伦现在找到他的前列腺，恐怕莱纳也不会一瞬间就感觉到那股上了天国一般的性快感了。他长着双腿，浑身都湿哒哒的，他不知道巨人把舌头塞了多少进去，但他感觉自己已经整个儿被填得满满当当。这是一次单方面的侵犯，而莱纳对此表示了默许。


End file.
